


One Night

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: NSFW [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: One night, Bellatrix stumbles upon a rather peculiar scene. One night, her world is changed forever.





	1. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix interrupts an awkward moment, and voices her displeasure. In that order.

"Faster, do it faster!"

"Ahhhhh, that's right! That one hit the spot!"

"Move over, Wormtail. Let me....."

Bellatrix froze on the spot. Something strange was going on, based on what she just heard. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. Quietly, she opened the door. Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr were lying sprawled in bed. Voldemort stood near the foot of the bed, wand pointed in the general direction of his two faithful servants. Both of them were moaning in pleasure.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

"Um......" Wormtail bit his lip

Voldemort lowered his wand and turned to face Bellatrix. Barty and Wormtail got up into a sitting position.

"Well, you see, the two of us were instrumental in helping our Lord restore his body." Barty spoke up

"And he decided to let us choose our reward for our loyalty." Wormtail added

"So we discussed it, and came to an agreement that we wanted him to give us a pleasure unlike any other." Barty grinned "And there is this spell than enables the body to reach new heights of pleasure."

"Meaning.....?"

"It's designed to emulate sexual pleasures." Barty stated bluntly

"And he used it on the two of you?" Bella raised an eyebrow

"That he did." Barty confirmed

"He used it on the two of you." Bella repeated "Without inviting me?"

"Well, we did contribute to the process." Barty said "No offense, but you were kinda locked up in Azkaban at the time."

"You know how much I wanted him to pleasure me in that manner!" Bellatrix protested

"So you are saying that you want in on the action?" Barty grinned 

"Yes, I do."

"Then we shall please you, Bella." Voldemort materialized behind her "Only me and three of my most faithful servants shall get to feel this. Lie back on bed, Wormtail."

Wormtail obeyed, and Voldemort cast the same spell, allowing Wormtail to be lost in pleasure.

"Now we shall share the joys of this with you as well, Bella." Voldemort purred "Barty, you take care of her from the front. I claim her ass."

Then both of them began to work on her, and both did it expertly. And Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in pleasure.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort and his three most faithful servants get closer to one another in more ways that one. Meanwhile, Lucius is getting suspicious. Fortunately, Barty's wards make him unable to find out what they are doing.

"I need to go." Barty grinned and stood up "Nature's calling."

He got up and walked out, and then apparated away with a loud pop.

"Where did he go?" Lucius turned to his wife and her cousin 

"I'd say it's his business, Lucius." Bellatrix purred like a cat

"Still, it's most rude to walk out on us in the middle of the party." Lucius frowned

"Come to think of it, I need to go too." Bellatrix downed the rest of her glass quickly, and then she vanished into thin air

"What is going on?" Lucius stared at his wife "Do you think they're going somewhere together?"

"Even if they are, what's wrong with that?" Narcissa asked dryly "Rodolphus is an old man, so what's wrong with Bella and Barty having some fun together?"

"Well, I am going to get to the bottom of this." Lucius decided "And you're going to help me."

"Suit yourself." Narcissa said "But I'm not spying on Bella and her affairs. And good luck getting past Barty's wards."

-x-

"Welcome." Lord Voldemort greeted both Bellatrix and Barty

Wormtail was already by his side, eager for the proceedings to begin.

"I hope we didn't keep the two of you waiting for too long?" Barty grinned

"Not at all." Voldemort said smoothly "Are the wards up, Barty?"

"Yes, my lord. I put up each and every one of them up just now." Barty licked his lips in anticipation

"Excellent. Now no one shall disturb us." Voldemort said quietly "Shall we begin?"

The three of them all nodded.

"First, drink this." Voldemort nodded towards three glasses filled with a potion of some sort on the side table

All three of them quickly obeyed, and immediately felt a tingling sensation envelop their whole body

"This potion heightens your sensitivity." Voldemort revealed "I believe it shall aid us in this particular activity."

To demonstrate, Voldemort ran a finger down Barty's cheek, and the other man moaned in pleasure.

"Lay down on the bed, Barty." Voldemort instructed "Today, each one of you will have your turn, and you're the first."

And as Voldemort entered him, Barty found himself enveloped by a haze of pleasure. He didn't want this to end.


End file.
